Little Brother
by El Terrible Fizzy
Summary: Sesshomaru is being forced to mate by his father...so i guess it's kinda AU and he really doesn't want to, he just wants to chill out and find his own person. INCEST Rawr RATING UP TO M!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and first attempt...so if it's not good let me know...I'm kind of upset because a girl a "friend" of mine knows hurt my feelings...she doesn't like fanfiction...because it's not original like the stuff she writes...well...i don't care...and i hope it pisses some of you off too...because when i lynch her...i want help...anyhow! Please...tell teh Fizzy what you think about the story...now I'm not sure if i want to put an OC in or make it Sess/Inu...Yaoi of course...i'm not sure...

PLEASE READ! There is NO yaoi as of yet in this story...I shall take a vote! if you want Sess/Inu or Sess/OC...this first chapter is pure brotherly love...

* * *

I remember back then, he was so young. I remember sitting in the garden at our father's palace. He ran out shouting my name.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you!" Little Inuyasha, he was 5 perhaps, and I was older almost a hundred by this time. He was so cute, his little puppy ears standing straight up, he was listening for me, so I moved quickly, quietly so he could not hear me. This was our favorite game. He had not yet learned to smell for me and that's why I was able to come up behind him and swing him into the air. He shrieked in laughter and I tossed him lightly into the air before catching him. He was still giggling.

"Why have you come for me little one?" He smiled.

"Dinner time! Papa says that your suitors will be here tomorrow for the Ball." I nodded at him and put him up on my shoulders. Father knew that I didn't want to marry or mate yet, he knew it, but yet he persisted. Sighing, we entered the dining room. I set little Inuyasha down beside his mother and took my place opposite of her, beside my father.

"Sesshomaru, you did receive the clothing I have had made for you for the ball?"

"Yes father." I felt like such a child. Being talked down to by my father, the man I would one day replace. He nodded looking proud. I ate quietly and smirked as Inuyasha tried to start a food fight. I noticed my father had a slight smirk on his face as well. He really did love his human wife and hanyou son. I loved my little brother too. He was so cute, and looking so innocent when his mother dumped a bowl of noodles on his head.

"There," She started. "That'll keep you from trying to start food fights again." I grinned now, that was quite funny, especially since Inuyasha was trying to suck up the noodles that hung from the bowl into his face. "Come on little one, you need a bath." So she took him away. I finished my dinner and stood up.

"Son, please. Understand why I am doing this. I want you to have an heir, just in case." I nodded and walked away to my bedroom.

* * *

I was lying on my bed when a certain scent wafted in the room. Inuyasha. He was coming down the hall, quickly in fact. He must be hiding from his mother again. I was hiding behind the door when he came in. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" I slipped from behind the door and snapped him up once again. He shrieked again. 

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" He smiled. And then, I smelled her. The human, she was coming for her son.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, come Inuyasha, it's time for bed."

"I don't wanna go! Can I stay with Big Brother for tonight? Please Mommy?" She looked nervous, she was always a little nervous around me.

"He can stay if he wants." She smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble, I think he knows he won't be able to do this, once you've got a mate." I nodded and placed Inuyasha on the floor. He ran to his mother and gave her a hug.

" I love you Mommy, tell Daddy I love him too, kay?" She smiled at him and ruffed his hair a bit.

"Of course I will, and for you too, Sesshomaru?"

"Sure." I didn't care, I was still pissed off.

* * *

Soooooooooooooo that was it...don't forget to vote...all reviews are appreciated...Much Love and Until we meet again...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second Chapter, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, i hada slight infection of Writer's Block. Anyhow, I've decided from the Six votes i got for Sess/Inu that this will become a Sess/Inu, but first there's the matter of his mate, but trust me she won't be here for long, her name is Halia.

That's Hall-ee-ah, yeah i know..but i was making up stuff...leave me alone,

This chapter is told at first from Inuyasha's point of view then the party is told in Sesshomaru's...thought I'd tell ya. Enjoy!

* * *

/Inuyasha POV/

My older brother is very pretty. He's tall and trim and I wanna be just like him when I grow up. We're lying on his bed in his room, it's a lot bigger than mine and my mom STILL makes me sleep in the crib, she says that my Niisama slept in the same crib until he was eight, but I don't believe it. She says it's for my own safety because we don't know what kind of demons are lurking around the palace, but I know my brother wouldn't let anything happen to me. He was writing something and I peeked over his shoulder to look.

"What are you writing big brother? Will you read it to me? Is it a story?" He glared at me and I felt my ears go down, but I forced 'em back up and smiled.

"It's a journal Inuyasha. It's very private. Do you understand?" I nodded, but I really didn't understand, I just wanted him to like me. So I twiddled my thumbs for two and a half seconds then jumped on his back. "Inuyasha!"

"Huh? Come on, Sesshomaru let's play a game! Please! Daddy says after tomorrow you won't have time for me!"

"I will always have time for you Inuyasha. Always." The way he looked at me, he was so pretty. I practically glomped him and he petted my head.

"I love you, Big Brother!" He smiled at me and I knew what was coming next, he was going to tickle me! "OH NO!" I shouted and jumped up and ran as fast as I could. He caught me quickly out on the terrace. He tickled me. We laughed and he held me against his chest.

"Inuyasha, look at the stars." I did, they were so pretty.

"They're pretty, like you brother." I snuggled up to him and we stood there looking at the stars. "I'm sleepy Sesshomaru."

"Come then, you must get your rest, you will want to attend the ball as long as you can tomorrow."

"Do you hafta get married?" I asked, I wanted him all to myself.

"Father says so."

"Darn, oh well, maybe your partner will like me too and we can play together?"

"Maybe Inuyasha." By this time he'd laid me down and turned out the lights. As he crawled in bed and was tucking us both in I asked him.

"Brother? Did you really sleep in the crib until you were eight?" He growled and never answered me.

* * *

/Sesshomaru/

Damn my father, just damn him. I mean, why in the hell do I have to get married to one of these women? They were all very high maintenance, more than I am! I mean, of course, I'm dressed to kill, but that's figuratively tonight, these women just looked like trollops. I pried one of them off my arm and made my way towards a demure demon in a black dress, that was half-modest. She had long black hair, it was pretty, her eyes were a glinting green, she almost reminded me of Inuyasha's mother.

"Hey there handsome." She winked and I smiled, her voice was slightly husky, but she actually didn't seem interested.

"Hello, I guess I'm not sure who you are." She sighed heavily and held out her hand. She was a dog demon, but she was a mutt, I could tell. She had the slight scent of something strictly wolf. My father would hate it. I shook her hand and she smiled.

"I'm Halia. And someone's coming to see you." I turned and saw Inuyasha in red robes streaking my way. I caught him up in my arms.

"Inuyasha, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I didn't get to say goodnight." He smiled at me and looked at Halia. "Hi, you're pretty like my brother, I wanna be pretty like him someday."

"A hanyou brother? Hmm, so Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to talk further after you put little Prince Inuyasha to bed?"

"Come with me and you can get away from the vultures who take what I don't." I winked at her and Inuyasha looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't wanna go to bed!"

"You have to, it's past your bedtime."

"But! I don't want to! I'm a big boy!" Halia laughed slightly. "Hey! What are you laughing at?"

"You, Prince Inuyasha, if I tell you a story when we get you tucked in will you go to sleep while I talk to your brother?"

"A story? I guess so." We moved swiftly through the crowd, and into the palace. We came upon Inuyasha's room and I placed him in his crib. I stood back as Halia began to tell him a story. It was strange, something from the North I think. Whatever it was, Inuyasha liked it, he fell right asleep.

"He's a good kid." She said as we left the room. "He adores you."

"I know. It's just after tonight I might not have time for him any longer." She smiled and touched my shoulder, not in a lover-like way, just a friendly way. I think I knew who I'd pick.

* * *

Yes, i thought Halia was kinda cool, trust me the next chapter we'll skip ahead about a 100 years, so no more her...she'll find some untimely fate...any ideas? I promise the Sess/Inu smut will come soon...I'll change the rating to M in the next chapter or two okay? MUCH LOVE AND UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!

P.S! Please Review! I'm a review whore! I love 'em! thanks to all those who reviewed last time!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well well, we've met again. I finally got up and started writing again, i've been on a little bit of a hiatus, i haven't been able to write very well since i've obtained a fascination with Jared Leto. i'm resolved to watch all of his movies, anyhow, thanks for your reviews and your patience, I have a few notes.

Sorry to Angel-Star. I am going to have to make this a Sess/Inu fic, besides your four or five votes i got almost six or seven votes for the yaoi, so the democracy wins out. I'm not like the Nazi Insurgency that runs my concentration camp...errr..i mean school. anyhow. I love you all thanks so much for reviewing, this story has two chapters, now three.but is on par with my other story that has seven and the same amount of reviews, I love you, Rock it out!

I do not own Inuyasha...hell i don't even like the show! Please. Read the third chapter, thereis no shounen-ai yet, but soon, maybe in the next couple of chapters, i've got school now so it'll be tougher to pop these things out.

* * *

My father is sick and dying, I am only 40 years old, yet I retain the figure of a young man, I am a hanyou. My father has summoned me, my mother is very old, she is also dying. They are together. I knock slightly on the door.

"Enter." rasps the voice of my once strong and noble father, now he is only an emaciated shadow of his former self. But there they lie together, in perfect harmony, as the day they met.

"Father, I have come, just as you have requested." He smiled at me, his golden eyes, regaining a little light. "What is this mission you wish for me to accomplish?"

"Go find Sesshomaru. You are young yet, Inuyasha. I wish for him to take my throne, I do not love you less, it's just I do not know if..."

"No! You don't know if they'll accept a hanyou as a leader, I understand father, but why him? Can't we just appoint someone else?"

"No Inuyasha, do you not wish for us to keep the blood of the family, go find Sesshomaru. Please, for your old father."

"Father," A slight noise made my dog ears perk, mother had shifted, she was looking at me, her eyes hard and fierce, they always say old tigers are fiercest at death's gate.

"Go find your brother my son, I know he scorned you, but you're acting childish, you were five, it was 35 years ago. Please, and come give me a hug and a kiss before I go. I'll see you in the next life." I crossed the bed and gave the old woman a hug, she smiled and whispered words of love before going slightly limp. She sighed and relaxed in my arms. Tears filled my eyes, she was fading fast, I let her down into my father's arms and he caressed her face.

"Soon love, soon." He smiled at me, and I knew I had to go find my bastard of a brother who had abandoned me.

* * *

My return to Japan was silent, I was headed towards the palace, I could feel that my father was fading slowly, in fact he had sent a little toad to find me years ago, Jakken, the little monster had found me, I knew he kept my father informed on my whereabouts, and Jakken told me that father was dying.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the palace is this way." Jakken wanted to take the road leading to the palace.

"Go that way if you wish Jakken, I am going another way." I walked away from him into the lush forests of the western lands. I wanted to think before I went to the castle. I came upon a spot I used to take Inuyasha and I gazed into the tiny pool that a stream made.

* * *

_Inuyasha splashed half naked in the pool except for a pretty cloth pair of underwear his silver hair was slick and sticking to him. His eyes shone towards me, the figure sitting on one of the roots of the tree. I was etching a piece of wood with a sharp fingernail. _

"_Sesshomaru! Please come play with me. You never get to anymore." _

"_It's only been two weeks Inuyasha, I have to have time for my wife as well." Was the reply he got. Inuyasha frowned and got out of the pool. He walked to me and I put a fluffy towel around him. He would freeze in the night air. I placed him on my lap. "Inuyasha, I have something I must tell you." _

"_What, is it a secret? I love secrets. Tell me niisama!" I smiled, I loved it when he called me that. _

"_Halia and I are going to run away, she has a lover and she wants desperately to get back to him." His eyes were huge and fast filling with tears. _

"_You mean, you're not going to be here anymore, just like Papa said, you're going to leave me?" He pushed away from me, his teary eyes, turning from sad to hateful. "You are not nice at all."_

"_Inuyasha you must understand, I have to go, I have to see more than the inside of the palace. Please don't hate me Inuyasha." _

"_Well I already do." He spat out, his ears were twitching slightly as was his eye. I sighed and stood. _

"_One day, you will understand why I did this, but can you keep your mouth closed until tomorrow? I'll be gone by then." He ran off, but I followed, his chubby legs wouldn't take him far. I used his scent to find him and then I swept him up, by this time he was a ball of shivering, sobbing, little hanyou prince. I was gone the next day.

* * *

_

Scent. His scent, the one that would forever be burned in his brain. He could smell his brother, definitely. I jumped into the trees, moving swiftly, I knew exactly where he was. I stalked him silently. Finally I came to place where he rested, he was at that blasted pool that I'd never been back to since the day he told me he was leaving. I swooped down in front of him. He was sitting on the tree's root looking smug, he smiled softly and said.

"Inuyasha."

"Niisama."

* * *

Oh yes, it was beautiful wasn't it? I'm sorry if there was anything misspelled or there was poor grammar, i don't have a beta reader, and i don't really feel like dealing with one..Oops..anyhow...I hope you liked, please review, that'd be nice. Have fun, and don't forget for only 80 cents a day, you can sponsor Shane, he's a poor child that the Nazi Insurgency has cut the rations of.

Sorry, that was a school joke...budget cuts and all that...

To my peeps from Ohio! Peace! To the rest of the world LOVE YA! ROCK IT OUT! and Until we meet again!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SO sorry for being sooo slow! I've just gotten into my senior year of high school and it's been a little rough..that coupled with writer's block, there's not much here...but hopefully enough to tide you over until next time...I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! love ya!

* * *

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked me coldly. My beautiful brother was all grown up. His ears twitched slightly. He was very angry. "Well?"

"Father called me home. Didn't you know?" I smirked at him. He growled. "You should not welcome flesh as so, dear Inuyasha, it's unsightly for a prince."

"Yet being condescending is okay for a king?" I winked at him.

"Of course, I'm a king." He growled and I laughed. "Inuyasha, this is why he called me back, you don't have the demeanor of a king. You're jealous, and begrudging." I watched as a range of emotions swept over his face. He was angry most of all.

"Watch what you say! I could kill you right now." He pulled a sword and I smiled.

"Is that from father?" He nodded.

"Yes! It's rumored that this sword can kill a hundred demons in one stroke!" I smiled and stood, my own heirloom from my father dangling at my side.

"This is the sword that can bring one's soul from the dead. Are you really sure you want to kill me Inuyasha?" I looked at him and still his eyes were fierce. So fierce. "Inuyasha, do you not understand why I did what I did?"

"No! I don't understand at all! I don't want to understand why you left me! You promised me you wouldn't leave me and you did! You're a liar! You're not fit to be king!" The tears in his voice made me smirk. His head was held low, his silver bangs covered his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, you still do not understand. Will you allow me to explain it to you?" Inuyasha gave out a strangled cry and rushed towards me with our father's sword. I moved slightly and it cut a strand of my hair. I grabbed his throat and pulled him close to my own body. "Mighty Prince Inuyasha." I whispered and he stiffened more. I chuckled into his ear and he tried to push away. "Grant me this little brother. I have come back, not just to take Father's place but to apologize to you." His head shot up.

"What!"

"That's right little brother, I'm home to say goodbye to Father and apologize to you. Come now, let's go to the palace. I'm very tired."

"Yes, yes of course Niisama. I'll have them prepare dinner later so you can rest." I smiled and hugged him close. He snuggled his face against my robes. I inhaled his adolescent scent and quite possibly have dropped dead from the very scent. He was aroused, aroused by all of this. I think quite possibly that I will be very naughty before the end of my tale.

* * *

i hope you liked it! I didn't really know what to do with this scene..hopefully it might heat up soon eh? hopefully...i love you reviewers to DEATH...i have another story that's 8 chapter's long...and this one with three chapters out reviewed it! so thanks so much! I love you all and Until we meet again! 


	5. Chapter 5

Eeek! I had to up the rating again! It's getting to be down and dirty! This is all UNBETA'D! thought i'd let you know...

* * *

He wandered around his room, it had not changed since he'd left. I was perched on a chaise just watching him. My brother was exactly as I remembered him. Strong and beautiful. I smiled as he opened th closet, he was vain too. Sesshomaru picked out a white robe and smiled.

"My favourite, I had forgotten it."

"You left quickly."

"I could have packed it, but I knew it was the one you liked the best too." I frowned, I didn't remember.

"I did?" He smiled, his golden eyes were glazed over with memory.

"Oh yes, such fond memories I have of you little brother, yet you let yours be tainted by your hatred."

"I don't hate you." I whispered.

"What?" He rose his eyes to mine and I looked straight at him.

"I don't hate you."

"I know, but it's nice to hear you admit it."

"Bastard."

"Now, now. We both know I am my father's son." This made me chuckle. I don't remember my brother being funny, but I like it. "I wish to visit the hot springs, I have not been in a good one since I've left home." I nodded and he walked to me to give me a hug."I've missed you my little brother."

"I missed you too, Niisama."

"Come with me." He whispered and then was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru-POV

The hot springs, I really had missed them, it wasn't all a ploy to seduce my brother, I swear it. I knew he was watching me, so I let my robes slide down my back. I folded them slowly and placed them on a rack. I pulled my long silver hair up as much as I could and stepped into the hot spring completely nude. The scent of his arousal spiked. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, a piece of me thought this was disgusting. Oh well, I sat down and started to relax.

"Inuyasha, are you coming to join me or are you just going to stand there and stare?"

"Close your eyes." I chuckled and did so. I heard the rustling of his clothing and then I heard him step into the pool. I couldn't help it, I opened my eyes. He was so pretty. His body, while I expected it to be muscular and rough, it was smooth and sleek, he could've been confused for a flat chested woman if it wasn't for a penis. Of which I shamelessly admired. I noticed too something he'd been hiding from me. I had wondered if it had out grown him and disappeared but no, he still had his little silver tail. It wove back and forth slightly and I smiled at him. He blushed and dropped noisily into the water. "I told you to close your eyes."

"I'm sorry little brother, I couldn't help it." He shook his head and pulled his half-wet locks up onto his head, making him look even more like a girl. I chose not to say anything. So we sat in silence.

POV CHANGE - Inuyasha

I was worried, my body was throbbing and I didn't know if I could sit still while my Niisama was idly dragging his wet fingertips across his skin. Sesshomaru was deliberately doing this, I know he was. I ignored him and tried to relax, but when I heard him move through the water closer to me, I knew I was dead meat. His lips ghosted near my ear and he laughed, it was a kind of insane little giggle. He was smelling me. His nose snuffled into my hair and he breathed deeply.

"How I've dreamed of the day I could come home for you Inuyasha."

"Niisama?" I looked to him and his eyes were bright with lust. He smiled and pulled me to him. We were chest to chest. "Sesshomaru! This isn't proper."

"Have I ever been proper?" he asked letting his slim hands trace my face. His hands and the water were warm. I shivered slightly. "My pretty little brother. Much too pretty for your own good."

"Just kiss me already." I think I was pouting, but he refused to kiss me. He just let the tips of his fingers run over my lips. I let my tongue slip out to touch one of them. He shivered. I pushed myself against him. I craved friction against my hardness. He shook his head.

"No, no Inuyasha. Not yet. I haven't even kissed you." Curse him.

* * *

Inuyasha's Tail: THE EXPLANATION...oh come on...you know it'd be cute...besides...it just seems fitting...creative editing on my part...

mmmm wasn't that exciting, i know...kill me... as for

comments are sweet like candy...people who comment are even sweeter...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry SORRY! I haven't been able to write this forever, I had a case of writer's block, but this is a VERY short chapter, but it makes way for other things, I'm pretty sure that I will be ending this fic shortly. thank you to everyone who's reviewed.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

There is talk of Boysex between brothers, if you don't like it. don't read it. all flames will be eaten and regergitated onto homophobes, because we all know that Homophobia is gay. uh hut!

* * *

Living in a dream world? Yes I was. I was touching the most beautiful creature in the world. My little brother sighed for me as I kissed him for the first time. I could tell he did not have much experience, but he was aggressive, this amused and aroused me even further. I pried his lips open with my tongue and probed the sweet cavern. A minute, maybe two passed. I pulled back. His lips rested against mine. 

"Niisama." His breath was hot. "I've never felt like this."

"I know." I replied and kissed him again. This time he explored my mouth with his tongue. I moaned and pulled him into my lap. I needed him. I wanted him more than I had wanted my freedom, all those years ago. I pulled my mouth from his to spread small kisses from his cheek to his neck. I sucked there and he cried out my name.

"Sesshomaru!" I chuckled against his skin and he ground himself into me. Letting my hands slide down I gripped his bottom. I knew how he felt, never in all my lovers had I found one as arousing as so.

* * *

My mind was a swirl of emotion and blackness. I was lying in my brother's bed. His body was on top of mine and he was nipping at my neck. What we had just shared blew my mind. I wanted to sleep, but I don't know if he would let me.

"Wha-what's this mean Niisama?" I asked softly and he chuckled and rolled off of me. I missed his warmth, but sighed when he pulled me close, kissed my head and nuzzled my ears.

"It means I love you Inuyasha. Rest now. We shall talk later." I snuggled, for lack of a better word, into his warmth. If there was one person I had never dreamed of losing my virginity too, it was my brother. I had been mad at him for so long that I never remembered how beautiful he was. I felt my lips curl into a smile as I closed my eyes and remembered the past hour or so. I think if it were any other male, I wouldn't have been on bottom. I couldn't imagine myself being so submissive to anyone, save Sesshomaru.

As sleep started to come over me, I wondered slightly if he really was here to stay, or would he leave again, just like before?

* * *

I suppose i should explain myself a little bit more. I've been ultra caught up in the Vam, Gerbert, and A7X fandoms. so like...i haven't been on much, i've been hanging around Livejournal like whoa. I'm sorry. I'm going to try to do better.

Comments are sweet like candy.

This is Fizzy, Signing Off. Saying Goodnight and Goodluck.


End file.
